Various devices include graspable or gripping members that allow a user to comfortably and efficiently utilize the device. For example, various weapons, such as automatic firearms, have relatively long barrels. Instead of directly grasping the barrel, which may be hot, a soldier may grasp a foregrip positioned along the firearm. In this manner, the soldier is able to steady the firearm and more easily aim the weapon, for example.
A Picatinny rail, otherwise known as a tactical rail, includes a bracket used on some firearms, for example, in order to provide a standardized mounting platform, which may be used to mount accessories such as scopes, grenade launchers, and the like. A typical Picatinny rail includes a series of ridges having a T-shaped cross-section separated by flat spacing slots. Scopes, for example, may be mounted either by sliding them on the rail from an end, through a weaver mount that is clamped to the rail with bolts, thumbscrews, levers, or the like, or onto slots between ridges. A Picatinny rail may be used with various accessories, such as scopes, tactical lights, laser aiming modules, grenade launchers, night vision devices, reflex sights, foregrips, bipods, and bayonets. Picatinny rails typically have standardized dimensions, such as a slot width of 0.206″ (5.23 mm), spacing between slot centers of 0.394″ (10.01 mm) and slot depth of 0.118″ (3.00 mm). In this manner, the Picatinny rails are configured to accommodate interchangeable accessories.
Typically, a tactical rail accessory, such as a foregrip, includes four separate and distinct securing pins that each need to be simultaneously engaged in order to secure the foregrip to a Picatinny rail system. However, engaging each of the four pins and pulling them downward is awkward, and may prove difficult while still holding onto a heavy weapon. Indeed, manipulating and adjusting a typical foregrip with one hand may prove difficult.